


Saturn

by jergibanana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, athlete!lexa, but like a really slow build, just really high for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jergibanana/pseuds/jergibanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite.<br/>How rare and beautiful it is to even exist."<br/>- Saturn / Sleeping At Last</p><p>Clarke and her best friends since childhood, Octavia and Raven, are starting their freshman year at Arkadia University. Clarke doesn't know what the fuck she is doing with her life and tries to figure herself out. With a little bit of help(?) on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn

Clarke was woken up by the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand. She groaned and buried her face in her pillow, in hopes the ringing would stop sooner or later. It was way too early. Or that’s just how it feels like for her. She smelled of a mixture of vodka and _very_ strong morning breath. She could feel the pulsing in her head and it was like someone was drilling through it. The buzzing eventually stopped and she sighed in relief, but it fired back again; and again. Figuring out that the person does _not_ have mercy on her, she rolled to her side and her hand reached for the nightstand.

It took her a couple of moments to find it with her eyes closed, and she finally picked up.

“What?” The blonde muttered with her voice still hoarse, not even trying to hide her annoyance in it as she buried one side of her face in the pillow. 

_”Woah. Calm down, Princess.”_ Raven spoke up, almost yelling so she could be heard over the noise in the background. _”Hope you didn’t drink yourself to death last night.”_

Clarke groaned as if to show she does not want to talk about last night. Mostly because she doesn’t remember half of it.

 _”Sadly, you’re still alive I see.”_

“What do you want, Raven?” Clarke pulled the phone away from her ear to check on the time. 9:21a.m. “Why are you up so early like you have a farm to take care of?”

 _”Just be at the garage in an hour or so.”_ Raven responded dryly. _”And bring breakfast. I’m fucking starving.”_

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Clarke stated as if she were any better. 

_”No. But if your mom wants to, I’m not denying.”_ Clarke could sense the smug face Raven’s got right now.

“You’re gross.” Clarke muttered and yawned. So much for the beauty sleep she was hoping for.

 _”Just bring the food, Clarke. Love you._

Once the brunette hung up, Clarke threw the phone to the other side of the bed and rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands. When she opened them she saw last night’s eyeliner and mascara on her hands. _Fuck my life._ All in all, she only succeeded in taking of her makeup and brushing her teeth. Her hair was still up in the bun she – thankfully – made last night. It was slightly messy but nothing she couldn’t go in public with. 

It was mid September, and they are yet to move in into Arkadia’s campus. It wasn’t a long drive from where she lived, probably around 4-5 hours tops; and it’s the best university for med and mech majors. That earns bonus points from her mom. Clarke doesn’t mind being a doctor. She actually kind of likes the idea of being there for people, but she isn’t as excited about how much there is actually to study. 

When course registration time rolls around, every student shares the same gruesome fear: Getting stuck with a 9 a.m. class. (Or whatever ungodly early time) It’s a little bit odd, actually. The same freshmen complaining about their 9 a.m. seminars were rolling into their high school homeroom at 7:45 a.m. less than a year ago.

Clarke eventually did have to pick morning classes, because that would leave her more time during the day; which means she might actually have a decent good night’s sleep if she organizes her schedule well. But knowing herself, she just hopes the force will be with her throughout 4 years of large amounts of caffeine and stress.

She threw on a grey – a little bit oversized – t-shirt with the Santa Cruz logo on it, along with some sweatpants she managed to dig out from her suitcase. Everything in her room was already packed and ready to go. It was the same with Raven. They were really just waiting on Octavia to finish up, and that’s the whole past week they had to deal with digging up stuff from their suitcases and putting them back again.

Once she was downstairs, Clarke realized that she hadn’t put any socks on, so flip-flops would have to make do. Taking the keys from her Audi A6, she was out the door and in the car in no time. Driving around their neighborhood felt very uncomforting in the mornings. There were some chill people just mowing their lawn, but there were those little bitches that are around 40-50 years old and talk shit about everyone but when you pass by they greet you with a fake smile. Perks of having a rich family, right?

She grabbed a dozen of donuts and muffins along with three cups of coffee from the shop down the street. Raven lived on the completely other side of town, in a not very fortunate neighborhood. But she never really got between Clarke and her family’s money. Her and Clarke were straight up friends from elementary, and Octavia joined in somewhere around middle school along with her brother, Bellamy.

_The teacher was gathering them up in a circle and everyone had to say their names and something about themselves. Most kids just said stuff like favorite colors, hobbies, animals etc. Raven was standing right next to Clarke and it was now her turn._

_“My name is Raven and I like to make things go boom.” She took a step forward before she said it as if to pride on it._

_The teacher chuckled at that but everyone just seemed to let it slide and greet her. It was now Clarke’s turn and she wasn’t sure what to say._

_“M-my name is Clarke…” She muttured whilst looking down at the ground and shuffling her feet._

_“Is there anything else you’d like to add?” The teacher looked at her with anticipation._

_“My dad passed away.”_

_Everyone just stared at her as if they’ve seen a ghost and you could see the pity in their eyes. Only Raven didn’t. She was grinning and it caught Clarke’s attention. Clarke tilted her head to the side in both confusion and amusement._

_“You’re halfway to becoming Batman.” She whispered in Clarke’s ear._

And that’s really all it took. 

Clarke had mourned for her father, and she does dearly love him and miss him, but she doesn’t like when other people feel sorry for her. Some people like the attention and that’s fine, but she considers it neither necessary nor helpful. It can’t change anything so why even bother?

Her red Audi A6 pulled up in the small – almost empty – parking lot in front of Reyes’ Garage. When she got out of her car, she started making her way to the garage with the paper bags filled with happiness in her hands. Clarke was met with the view of Raven leaned over a car with a popped hood. She was wearing her usual plain dark grey shirt with her sleeves rolled up, along with tight black leggings and her – always untied – Timberlands. 

To be completely honest, the view isn’t so bad from behind. Raven liked to wake up early in the wee hours of the morn, just because she can. She didn’t work out as much as she worked around the garage, but it’s definitely noticeable. The brunette had _very_ strong arms and her legs weren’t half bad either. Both Raven and Octavia were in good shape, it’s just that Octavia drinks more and sleeps more, but she always gets everything she consumes out of her system since she likes to play football _a lot._

“Wouldn’t blame you,” Raven said as she turned around and lifted the protective face mask. “There’s much to look at.” She winked and reached for a rug to wipe her hands while approaching the blonde.

“I see you’re humble as always.” Clarke grinned as they hugged. “Brought some donuts and muffins.” She held up the bags. “Where’s Sam?”

“In the back.” Raven took the bags from Clarke and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re wife material. Shame I’m straight.”

“So is spaghetti till it gets hot and wet.” Clarke chuckled.

“I hate both you and that statement.” Raven placed the bags on a desk with some scrap and tools around. When she opened them up, her face instantly lit up and her tongue stuck out a bit in between her white teeth. Clarke loved seeing her friend like this. She may be an ass but she deserves to be happy. 

“Do we know when we’re moving?” Clarke asked as she took her coffee cup and sat down on a couch not far from the desk. “Like, Octavia seriously needs to hurry the fuck up.”

“Orgasmic muffins.” Raven muffled with a full mouth in between chews. “Where’d you get this?”

“The usual.” Clarke said as she took a sip of her coffee. Raven just gave a small huff in response, pushing another muffin in her face. Clarke opened up her phone and went to text Octavia.

 

 **M.D Griffster** 11:23 a.m.  
where u at  
and hurry the fuck up semester’s gonna start and ur still packing

Raven finished her food and went back to work on the ’69 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, seemingly confused by something.

“Who are you restoring it for?” Clarke tried to break the silence, even if it’s a topic she doesn’t really have knowledge in.

“Sam got it as a gift but he kind of gave it to me, since he doesn’t drive anymore.” Raven squinted her eyes looking at the parts of the car, as if trying to figure something out. ”But I’m kind of stuck.”

“Don’t ask me for help. You’re the one with the magic hands.” Clarke raised her hands in surrender.

“That’s what she said.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows and Clarke just fake-gagged. When Raven leaned over to work on the car again, Clarke’s phone buzzed.

 **The Better Blake** 11:30 a.m.  
ur very frustrated  
u need to get laid griffin  
and im done, bell is at the house moving in our furniture

 **M.D Griffster** 11:31 a.m.  
thank god  
for someone who plays sports u r really slow 

**The Better Blake** 11:31 a.m.  
for someone that doesn’t play sports ur fat  
and u should start moving ur stuff in the house  
we’re havin a bbq this afternoon

“You got everything packed, Reyes?” Clarke looked up from her phone to meet the brunette’s gaze.

“Yeah, why?” She asked with a huff, struggling to get a car part out.

“We’re having a barbecue today. Octavia finished packing and Bell’s moving our stuff in. Just put your stuff in my car. We’ll swing by my place to get my stuff and we’ll head over to the house.”

“What would we do without you, Griffin?” Raven smiled as she put the wrench aside and Clarke tossed her the keys. She headed inside to get her stuff while Clarke typed out a reply.

 **M.D Griffster** 11:32 a.m.  
got the boobies that’s all that matters  
raven’s getting her stuff  
we’ll be there at 5pm or so

She put her phone in her pocket and Raven appeared with 2 suitcases and a bag. Clarke stood up as if to help but Raven said she could manage, and her figure doesn’t fail her. While the brunette was putting her stuff in the trunk, Clarke went in the back to say hi to Sam. He pretty much became family along the way. When she entered the small office, she was greeted with the view of him sitting behind his desk. His long grayish-black hair was put up in a bun and his beard ran down his chest. He had heavily tattooed arms and seemed pretty scary, but he was a huge teddy bear. He heard footsteps and raised his head, his brown eyes meeting Clarke’s gaze.

“Clarke. How nice of you to drop by.” He gave her a wide smile and stood up to give her a bear hug. 

“Hi, uncle Sam. How’s work?” She grinned, feeling instantly happy after receiving his hug. He always affects people in that way, making them feel better just by being in his presence, because of the pure genuineness in his heart.

“Not bad, not bad. How are you holding up? Any potential girlfriends or boyfriends?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She chuckled along with him. “I’m good myself. Not really, no. I’m trying to focus on getting a good start this semester. Pre-med is going to be the death of me.”

He was about to say something but was abruptly cut off by Raven rushing in. “Uncle Sam, I may need to borrow some parts and tools. I wanna work on the car at our house back in campus.” Her hand supported her weight on the doorway.

He tilted his head in confusion at that. “You’re leaving?”

“I promise we’ll visit as much as we can, uncle Sam.” Clarke turned to him, trying to wipe the small frown on his face.

He gave his smile her way. “Of course you will. Or I’ll just have to drive my ass over there. Come gimme a hug.” He opened up his arms and gave both of the girls a good squeeze.

“So. Parts?” Raven asked almost way too soon. He looked down at her at that. Her bottom lip went out and he chuckled. 

“Anything you need..” He replied softly and you could sense that he truly meant it. “Just don’t blow the house up, hun.”

They all headed towards the garage and started packing tools and parts. Clarke just stood on the side and played a game on her phone. When they finished packing around 4 boxes, Raven and Clarke said their goodbyes to uncle Sam and promised to call often and all that sappy crap you say when you leave for university. 

Clarke and Raven got in the car and pulled out of the small parking lot and onto the street. Clarke was going through her contacts to call her mom and Raven was switching between radio stations. When Californication – Red Hot Chilli Peppers came on, Raven seemed pleased with it and laid back in her seat, closing her eyes. Clarke called her mom and put the phone on Bluetooth with the car, so it was on speaker and waited for Abby to pick up.

Eventually, she did.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, mom.” As Clarke said that, Raven jumped up from her seat and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Hi, Mrs. Griffin.” Raven spoke up and Clarke slapped her lightly while keeping her eyes on the road.

“We’re leaving today. Are you at home?”

 _“No, I’m at the hospital. I have a surgery scheduled in an hour. When are you leaving?”_ Abby spoke up so they could hear her over the muffled voices in the background.

“In an hour…” Clarke mumbled. “Should we drop by at the hospital?”

 _“I don’t know if I’ll be available, honey. And I’m having a discussion with the other doctors scheduled in a minute, as well.”_ She said something to someone, but they couldn’t make it out. 

“So, we’re not gonna see each other?” You could sense the hint of bitterness in Clarke’s voice.

_“You should’ve given me a heads up, Clarke. I can’t just let this person go, they’re already getting everything set up.”_

Raven squeezed Clarke’s arm in attempt to calm her down. “Breathe.” She whispered to the blonde.

_“Just promise me you’ll call every day?”_

“Yes, mom. I promise.” She huffed.

“I’ll make sure she does.” Raven spoke up, trying to lighten up the mood. 

_“Take care of her, Raven.”_ The voices abruptly stopped. _“I have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon, Clarke. Safe trip. Love you.”_

Clarke just hung up and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. Her eyes were fierce and Raven thought she actually might drill a hole through the glass. Raven figured it was probably a sensitive topic, so she let it go and put the radio back on. They drove in complete silence back to Clarke’s house, and Raven fell asleep along the way. Clarke’s suitcases were already packed, so she just took them and pushed them in the backseat, together with the boxes. It was going to be a long 5 hour drive. 

//

They were 2 hours in the drive and Clarke’s eyes felt a little bit heavy. They wouldn’t have if Raven didn’t wake her up at the ungodly hour of 9 a.m. But better get used to it. The radio was lulling her to sleep so she turned it off and decided to call Bellamy to check up on the house. She fiddled through her phone, trying to keep her eyes on the road. He picked up after the second ring.

 _“’Sup, Princess?”_ He seemed pretty cheerful and Clarke couldn’t get how everyone was in a good mood today.

“Trying not to fall asleep.” She yawned and looked to Raven. “This little piece of shit is sleeping, tho.”

 _“You should pull up and get coffee on the way, then. We’d prefer you more alive than dead.”_ He chuckled. _“Say hi to her for me.”_

“If I find something along the way, I will do so. Are you done moving in our furniture?” 

_“Yeah. O arrived. She’s moving around and arranging it at the moment. When will you guys be here?”_

“In 2-3 hours tops.” She checked the time and hoped she will make through the whole drive.

Raven groaned, awoken by them. “Shut up.”

 _“Nice to hear from you, too.”_ Bellamy laughed lightly. _“Anyways, the guys are coming over to set up the grill and everything. I’ll see you guys soon.”_

“Bye, Bell.” Clarke ended the call and turned to Raven. “Can you drive?”

“I can.” She mumbled with her face in the seat.

“I’ll try to pull up somewhere so we can switch.” 

“I didn’t say I would.” Raven groaned in protest. Clarke just rolled her eyes at her friend.

//

May Skittles rain upon whoever built McDonalds on the highway because Clarke was literally pooping rainbows when she saw the sign. It was pretty full with mostly students, since everyone was either moving in or coming back to the university. She pulled up in the first space she found available and Raven didn’t need much persuasion into getting up. It’s food. So she does move around, but God knows how she keeps shape with the amount of food she consumes. They walked in, and stood behind the big line. Clarke wasn’t very patient so she was shuffling around all the time, looking for some sort of distraction.

And as if Raven could actually hear her thoughts.

“2 ‘o clock.” Raven bumped Clarke with her shoulder and motioned for her to look with her head.

It was either a dog or a hot girl. Clarke hoped for the latter as she looked around and her eyes landed on a group of girls sitting around in a booth, laughing at something. But there was one of them in particular that caught Clarke’s eye. She had her brown hair in a messy bun, tanned skin, piercing green eyes and even from a far you could compare them to a forest. You could literally get lost in them and not ever want to get found. Her smile showed off her perfectly white teeth and her laugh was contagious. She was wearing a grey Arkadia Football t-shirt that showed off her left arm that was covered - like completely - in tattoos and Clarke looked to Raven who seemed to have looked back at the same time and for the same reason. She wasn’t a freshman, maybe a little bit out of their league.

They were next in line and Raven ordered for them while Clarke tried not to stare, but couldn’t tear her eyes off the girl. When the girl finished laughing, her gaze went around the room and as if that guy up there that calls himself God wanted to punish her, it landed on Clarke. Their eyes locked and she tilted her head to the side in both confusion and amusement, whilst keeping the smirk on her face. Clarke felt heat rising up to her cheeks so she turned to look away and saw that their food was done. Raven was grabbing her tray and Clarke was quick to follow.

If this was what Arkadia was like, sign her the fuck up.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always very appreciated  
> updates every tuesday and friday


End file.
